Galvanax
Galvanax is the reigning, undefeated champion and producer of the popular universal game show, Galaxy Warriors and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He and the show's contestants come into conflict with the Ninja Steel Rangers due to his obsession with acquiring the Ninja Power Stars so that he can rule the universe. Character History 10 years ago, Galvanax and his generals, Ripcon and Madame Odius, arrived on Earth to claim the Ninja Nexus Prism. Upon tracking it to the home of ninja master Dane Romero, Galvanax attacked him causing the Ninja Nexus Star to change Dane into the red power ranger. Dane gave him a good fight, but after Ripcon took Dane's younger son Brody hostage, Galvanax took the opportunity to blast him and take the Star. As Galvanax was on the verge of acquiring the Star's power, Dane struck the star with his sword, causing a shock wave. As the dust settled, Dane had disappeared and the Ninja Nexus Prism was in his place with the pieces of the Nexus Star inside forming 6 Ninja Power Stars. Galvanax then angrily struck the Prism, but Madame Odius said it couldn't be broken. He then ordered the Prism to be taken to the ship and Brody put in chains. In the present, Galvanax used the contestants of his show Galaxy Warriors to try remove the Power Stars from the Prism. After the latest failure, a frustrated Galvanax was told by Madame Odius that rather than remove the stars, they could make new ones from the Ninja Steel that once covered the Prism. Galvanax then ordered the ship go to Earth. After Brody, Redbot, and Mick stole the Prism and escaped to Earth, Galvanax sent one of his contestants Korvaka after them, saying he would fry him in the ship's engines should he fail. After Ripcon fails to destroy Mick, Galvanax thinks the Rangers are officially cockroaches. Galvanax walks on the stage and shoves Cosmo Royale out of the way and then talks to the audience about any contestant find the Power Rangers' Ninja Power Stars and then become the champion. Galvanax sends Ripperat to steal the Ninja Steel from Mick as well as Calvin and Hayley. After the 5 teenagers becomes Power Rangers, Galvanax is so furious and orders Ripperat to destroy the Rangers. Galvanax says the show is not over but Cosmo Royale summons the Gigatify on Ripperat in a attempt to defeat Rangers. Cosmo reveals that the higher ratings of Galaxy Warriors to Galvanax but he doesn't care about the ratings and says Power Stars will be his goal. Galvanax wants Spinferno to get the Power Rangers from the Rangers before he can snuff out his flames, Spinferno quickly disrupts Cosmo Royale's show which makes him dizzy. After the Rangers use Ninja Steel Megazord to destroy Skullgator, Galvanax lose his temper and orders Ripcon, Madame Odius, and Cosmo Royale to leave his lair or they're get thrown all the way to the sun as a failure. Meanwhile in the ship, Galvanax looks at potential portraits of contenders including Lavagor's brother (who he calls dumber than his brother) and Ripcon's mother (who he says is just too ugly, much to Ripcon's annoyance). Dissatisfied with all the choices, Gavanax is convinced by Ripcon to go to Earth himself. Galvanax vows to get revenge on Brody for stealing his Ninja Nexus Prism and humiliating him. Galvanax, Ripcon, and Madame Odius take an army of Kudabots down to Earth where they confront Brody. Galvanax accuses Brody of "betraying" him by stealing the Nexus Prism. Brody retorts that Galvanax destroyed his father and kept him prisoner for ten years. Brody then summons his friends, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, and Sarah Thompson who meet Galvanax for the first time. While Preston and Calvin are unnerved by Galvanax's size, Brody urges them to show no fear. Hayley and Sarah proceed to taunt Galvanax, with Sarah calling him a "chump", which causes the audience on the ship to boo. Madame Odius quietly warns Galvanax that if the Rangers knock him down even once, the audience will see him as weak. Galvanax saves face by telling Brody that he wants a one-on-one fight and that they will settle this another time. Galvanax summons Slogre leaving him to deal with the rest of the Rangers and tells him not to disappoint him. He, Ripcon and Madame Odius then retreat and return to the ship. Later, while Slogre has put Calvin, Hayley and Sarah under his spell and causing them to to slow motion in order to have them to hand over the Ninja Power Stars, Galvanax is proud and says he loves the contestant. After Brody manage to get Yellow, White and Pink Ninja Power Stars from Slogre, Galvanax witness that he and Preston saving the day much to Galvanax's annoyance. The spider monster Tangleweb who tries to eat Cosmo Royale while Galvanax and Ripcon watch over the stage but it turns out Tangleweb spits out the Kudabot and claims that he was hungry. Galvanax sends Tangleweb to eat the Rangers except Calvin for his meal. After Tangleweb was destroyed by the new formation of Ninja Steel Megazord's Rumble Tusk Megazord, Galvanax blames Ripcon for losing the spider monster, as for his punishment, he gets his to clean every toilet in entire ship including his toilet. After Badpipes was destroyed, Galvanax blames Ripcon for another failure. Personality Tough and overbearing, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Though he is easily frustrated, he has shown some level of patience as he waited ten years for the Ninja Power Stars to be removed. He seems to value Madame Odius for her advice and ideas. Galvanax does not tolerate failure and will often strike his followers, including Ripcon. He appears to have no respect for Cosmo Royale, on account of that he tends to push him around and talks down to him. He also seems to have a disdain for children, let alone teenagers, to the point of even going as far as comparing them to infesting cockroaches that need to be exterminated. Because of being the champion who is out of practice, he worries about the risks of losing his fans and fame if he were to get knocked down once, thus would render him a loser in his mind. Due to this, he'd rather send more contestants than to do it himself. Due to this, he'd rather have a fair one on one duel instead of going against all of the rangers. He also comes off as a dishonest manipulator when it comes to having Brody in his captivity: claiming himself to have spared, then gave him a "home" on his ship, before being "repayed" by having "his" Ninja Nexus Prism taken away from him. Even going as far calling Brody a "traitor" and wanting a personal duel with him. Powers and Abilities *Galvanax is powerful in his own right as he is capable of fighting Dane Romero while he possessed the Ninja Nexus Star as well as being the reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors. Arsenal *He carries a naginata as his weapon and is capable of firing a powerful blast from it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Galvanax is voiced by Richard Simpson. Notes *Galvanax's design incorporates a shikami mask from Noh theater. *His hatred for children and teenagers are similar to that of Ivan Ooze from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. Interestingly enough, this is also similar to Rita Repulsa's sentai counterpart, Witch Bandora's hatred for children as well. *His attempts to persuade the Red Ninja Steel Ranger is very similar to that of Koragg's connection to Nick Russell from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *His grudge against the Red Ranger is also akin to Master Xandred's from Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. *His design is based on a Japanese war armor and an oni. Appearances See Also Category:Main PR Villains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy Warriors